Enternal Trinity
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: A twisted tale of a trio of people who all crave the other in many different ways and how they become an Eternal Trinity. AH/M


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title: Eternal Trinity**

**Name: WeeKittyAndTAT**

**Trio or Group: Bella/Edward/Garrett**

**Word Count: 10,074**

**Beta'd By: Viv at Red Sparkly Pen, Jess and Sarah**

**Summary: A twisted tale of a trio of people who all crave the other in many different ways and how they become an Eternal Trinity. AH/M**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I keep my head down as I feel my master behind me. "What color are you, pet?"

We are in my master's playroom. I'm facing and strapped to the Saint Andrew's cross. "Master, your pet is green."

I feel him run his hand down my back. "Is your ass all ready for me?"

I don't say anything, as I have been instructed, unless I am told to. I feel him push one of his long fingers inside me and he starts to finger fuck me.

"Now, how should I fuck my pet's ass, hmm? Should it be with long, slow strokes or fast, hard ones?"

Again I remain quiet. I feel my master introduce another of his fingers inside me. "Well done, pet. You may answer the two questions."

As I open my mouth, he slips in a third finger, and I have to bite back my moan. "Yes, Master, your pet's ass is ready for you. Master may fuck his pet's ass any way that pleases him." I feel him kiss my neck and then wrap his hand around my neck as he pushes his cock inside me. He begins with long, slow thrusts, but it doesn't take him long before he is fucking me hard.

As I start to pant, I feel him tighten his hand around my neck. "You will not come until I tell you to." I feel a sharp slap on my thigh which is quickly followed by another one. "Fuck, your ass is so fucking good, pet," he groans out. "Fucking come with me, pet. Come for your Master ... now!"

I feel him empty himself inside me and I come immediately, letting out a loud groan.

"Hmm, pet, you have made a mess of yourself." I look down and hold back my smirk when I see my mess. "Well done, pet," Master says as he removes my wrist cuffs. He rubs my wrists tenderly and undoes my ankles, rubbing my flesh as he goes.

He helps me move and sits me on the bed where he begins to do the aftercare. Every so often he kisses me. I smile at him. I love being a submissive. I have had a different master before this one, but I have never felt love for another like my current master.

We have been together for almost two years now, so this is also my longest time with someone. I know that it's also his longest submissive relationship. We also live together, and have done so for the past year. We both have no plans to end our time together anytime soon. As he is finishes with the aftercare, we talk over everything that happened and he ends the scene with me.

"Pet, please clean up the room and come find me once you have finished." I keep my head down, and feel his hand going through my hair. "Answer me, pet," he orders, keeping his hand on me.

"Yes, Master." I can feel his smile as he kisses my head. He walks out and I start cleaning the room. It doesn't take me long to clean up and put things away. I walk out and head down to his office. I kneel down at the door and wait for him to invite me in. When he does so, I get up and walk over to his desk.

"Please sit. You may speak freely, but respectfully. Our weekend is not over yet. Are you working tomorrow?" he asks once I am sitting across from him.

"No, Master, your pet is off until Tuesday." I smile, knowing that he, too, is not working until Tuesday.

"Hmm," I hear him say as he is contemplating. "That gives us another two days. I do wonder what we could do with this extra time ... Would my pet like to serve me longer since the weekend is an extended one?" Before I can answer, the house phone rings. He holds up a finger and answers it.

"Hello?"

I watch as his face falls.

I frown with concern when I hear the clear distress in his voice. "Bella, what's wrong? What the fuck did she do this time?"

He looks at me as he covers the mouth piece on the phone. "Edward, go and get dressed please. I think I am going to need your legal services for this."

I nod my head and stand up. As I am leaving the room, I hear him back on the phone. "Hold on, Bella. I am coming to get you. Don't worry about that; I have the best lawyer in the state with me. We'll get them to let you out."

I move quickly up the stairs to our bedroom to change into one of my suits.

Through my talks with Garrett, I know that Bella is the daughter of an ex-girlfriend of his. He was really close to her. But when Garrett and Bella's mom, Renee, broke up, Renee refused to allow them to keep in contact with each other. Garrett was really upset. About the time we first started our Dom and Submissive relationship was when Bella found him. From then on, Bella started to email and call him from time to time.

From what I know, Renee is always getting into trouble; either with shady boyfriends, drug dealers or the police. And most of the time, it is Bella who has to handle it, and who always ends up being the one who gets hurt.

As soon as I am ready, I make my way back downstairs. As soon as I see him, I know the situation is much worse than previous times. I walk over to him and place my hand on his arm.

He looks at me and gives me a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Edward, but our Dom and Sub time will need to end for the time being. I need Edward, the best fucking lawyer in the state. I also need my friend and lover right now. I am sorry to put our weekend to an end so abruptly."

"It's okay. I understand, Garrett," I tell him emphatically.

He removes my leather collar from my neck. I still wear the leather cord around my wrist; it is always there as I am always his.

We quickly make our way to the car. I get in the driver's seat. Normally Garrett likes to drive, but he is mentally in no shape to do so right now. "Tell me as much as you know," I say as we drive to the police station.

"Renee came to me needing money again a few months back, but I turned her down," he begins. I nod my head knowing this is something Renee does every now and then.

"She brought Bella up when she asked, saying how she needed things for school." We both roll our eyes knowing very well that Renee would not spend a single penny on Bella unless someone were to put a gun to her head. Hell, even then she's liable to still try to get out of it.

Garrett continues, "Anyway, I know Bella's fine because you have been keeping an eye on her account."

When Bella came back into his life, Garrett had me set her up with a bank account that lets her spend three thousand dollars a month. Bella barely spends three hundred a month. But the money is there just in case, like last month when her truck broke down. The repair guy wanted eight hundred dollars to fix it, so she called Garrett first to make sure it was okay before approving the repair.

Upon monitoring her account, I noticed that she hardly used any of the money, but when she did, the expenses were always for groceries and, occasionally, the utility company. She never used the money for herself, other than to keep a roof over her head. Then four months ago Bella began working, much to Garrett's horror, and I saw that her wages were being deposited into the same bank account. She now uses the card a little more, but it is still always for bills or groceries.

"Well, it seems that Renee decided to become a drug dealer to make money since I wouldn't give her any. The house got raided and she kept the stuff in Bella's closet. When they arrested Renee, they took Bella in, too. They fucking put her in a cell with fucking whores and, God only knows, who else."

I frown at this. "Did she tell them she's only seventeen?"

I see him nod, but he does not answer me.

"I'll get it all sorted out, and I will also file a complaint about her treatment as a minor," I tell him with determination.

"She's only fucking seventeen. Seventeen is too young to be wrapped up in this world of crap. I know for a fact she is a good girl. I swear, if anyone has hurt her, I will kill them," Garrett fumes.

I pull into the police station after almost two hours of driving. Upon entering, I put on my game face. Garrett walks a little ahead of me, but allows me to approach the front desk first.

"Good afternoon. I am Edward Cullen. You have my client, Isabella Swan. I'm here to see her," I say, passing them my identification.

The officer nods his head at me. "I'll let you through. Sign here please." I sign my name on the check-in list and he lets me through. Before the door closes behind me, I give Garrett a wink, hoping to help him settle.

One of the officers walks me into a room and tells me to wait. It only takes a few moments before another officer comes in with a handcuffed Bella, who is in pajama bottom shorts and a thin strap tank top. She is not even wearing shoes.

"Un-cuff her right now," I say, standing up. The officer rolls his eyes, but does what I ask.

"I want the name of everyone that has come into contact with her, and I want it in writing immediately," I demand the officer.

He looks at me, shakes his head and says, "We found almost a million dollars' worth of drugs, ingredients, and paraphernalia in her bedroom closet. She's going down." I could see his eyes dancing with victory.

I look at Bella, who has her head down. She is covered in goosebumps and is shaking. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"Get out so I can speak with my client," I demand furiously. The officer rolls his eyes at me, but leaves, closing the door behind him. I help her to a seat and check the room out for bugs and two-way mirrors. Once I am sure that we are in a secure room, I begin talking to her.

"Hey, Bella, I am Edward, a friend of Garrett's."

Bella nods her head at me. "Yeah, I know, Sir. He's told me about you a few times, Sir." She looks up at me as she gives me a small smile and I am caught by how simply beautiful she is. Garrett has shown me picture of her, so I knew she was beautiful—but fuck, not this beautiful. As I keep looking at her, she blushes and drops her head.

I rub her arm through my suit coat. "Tell me everything that happened, Flower."

"I'm not really sure, Sir." As Bella calls me 'sir' again, I feel myself harden, which isn't appropriate right now. I clear my throat, feeling a slight discomfort in my pants. "There is no need to call me 'sir', Bella. Just call me Edward."

"Sorry, Sir. I ... I mean, Edward," she stumbles, blushing again. I try my hardest to keep my cool.

After an awkward moment or two, Bella goes about recounting her side of the story. "Renee got to know this guy, James. He really bothered me; he gave me the creeps. After knowing him just a few weeks, she let him move in with us. He was, like I said, creepy. He slept weird hours and was always acting strange. He was using the attic for something because I wasn't allowed up there.

"I really didn't like him so I stayed out of the house as much as possible. It was easy to do between school and work. When I was not at school or work, I would just sit at the park or at the library until I thought they would be sleeping or doing other stuff, you know?"

I watch a blush appear on her face and I nod encouragingly at her to continue. "What else, Flower?"

"Then they, Renee and James, had all this money. I didn't ask her how or why because, well, I really didn't want to know. I should've called Garrett, but he's done so much for me already. Then this morning the police came barging into the house and found these pills and powder and a bunch of other things in my bedroom closet. I swear, I didn't know that stuff was in there. I never use that closet because Renee said she needed it," she manages to recount before her eyes begin to fill up with tears.

I nod my head at her and I feel a pain in my chest as she begins to cry. I pick her up and sit her on my lap. "It's going to be okay. I swear it will be. I will get you out of here soon, and you can come home with me and Garrett." Without any thought, I place a kiss on her temple. I stand up and place her back on the chair.

"I am going to go talk to them. I'll be back as soon as I can," I reassure her. I see her shrugging out of my jacket, but I place my hand over hers. "Keep it on, Flower." I wink at her and walk out the room.

I speak to the person in charge of the case, and I'm told that both James and Renee are claiming that the drugs found are Bella's, and since they found the bank account that Garrett had me set up for her, they are believing that she is part of it. Thankfully I was the one who set it all up, and it was very easy for me to prove that the money has nothing to do with the drugs.

After calling her work and the public library, where the head of the department, Mrs. Cope, not only recognized Bella but had already made a report of a possible abuse to the child services in regards to Bella, we were able to prove Bella had nothing to do with the drugs. It was proven quickly that, like Bella said, she was only at home during the night time. With all the extenuating evidence and the fact that nowhere on the drugs or the closet door did they find Bella's prints, the DA quickly agreed to drop the charges, on the condition Bella testifies, if needed. I had a feeling that they already knew that this was Renee and James' game to begin with.

It took me longer to get Renee to sign guardianship of Bella over to Garrett than it did to free Bella. She agreed, but only after I told her that I would get a lawyer from my firm to be her defense lawyer. She knows that I work with the best of the best, and she will get this help for free, so she caved and made Garrett Bella's legal guardian until she turns the age of eighteen.

Four and half hours after we arrived, I walk Bella to where I left Garrett. As soon as the door opens and Bella sees Garrett, she flies into his arms. I watch him pick her up bridal style and carry her out to our car. I open the back door for him. He doesn't bother letting her go; he just gets in the back with Bella still clinging to him.

"Hush now, baby girl, I've got you. You're safe. Edward and I are going to take care of you," Garrett murmurs lovingly. I smile and nod my head when he looks at me through my rearview mirror. We have not been out on the road for more than ten minutes when Bella falls asleep.

"You have all legal rights of her. I got Renee to sign over all guardianship and relinquish her own parental rights to her. The DA witnessed it and has agreed to have the papers filed in the district court first thing in the morning," I tell Garrett. I look at him through my mirror and he looks a little confused.

"Renee is going to get sent down for this and there was a high chance Bella would have been placed into the system. I didn't want that, and I knew you wouldn't have wanted that either. This way, if anything should happen to her, you have legal rights," I explain with a victorious smile.

He grins. "Thank you, Edward. How did you even get Renee to sign the papers?"

I chuckle a little. "I called Jasper and called in a few favors he owes me. I asked if he would take on Renee's case and to send me the paperwork for guardianship by fax. I, then, told Renee that I would get a lawyer from my company to represent her if she signed Bella over to you."

I watch him smile bigger. "Thank you so much," he whispers, clearly choked up.

"Always, anything. You know that. I would like to go an buy her some clothes. She does not have any apart from what she has on. She cannot get her belongings because the police are unwilling to allow anyone in the house right now."

Garrett, this time, chuckles. "We will both take her out. Call Alice and ask if she will close her shop for a few hours tomorrow morning."

As soon as we arrive home, Bella wakes up a little. Garrett carries her into the house, not wanting her to get hurt since she is barefoot.

"Edward, can you take Bella to your old room please? I have some calls to make." Garrett gently hands Bella to me. I place my hand on her back and walk her up the stairs to my old submissive room. I haven't slept in that room in over seven months, but a lot of my things are still in there. I'll have to clear them out so Bella can have the room.

I open the door and allow Bella to walk in. "So where do you sleep now?" she asks curiously as she assesses the room.

I bite my lip nervously, unsure if Garrett wants me discussing our sleeping arrangements with Bella. "I sleep in Garrett's bedroom… with him." I cough.

I see Bella blush a little, but she nods her head as if she is okay with it. "Is your guys' room close by?"

This time I can feel myself get a little red. "Yeah, the three of us will be close. We'll share this bathroom," I say, opening the door in her room and showing her the joint bath room. "That other door that leads to our room," I say as I point to the other door.

I hear her hum in approval. "Can I have a shower or a bath?"

"Of course." I give her a small tour of the bathroom. "In here is where we keep the towels—sorry about the shampoo, but we'll get you stuff for your hair when we go out tomorrow." Bella bites her lip as she looks at me. "What is it, Flower?"

Bella looks down in embarrassment. "Is there anything I can wear? This stuff feels gross and dirty." She points to her clothing, still somewhat hidden under my suit jacket.

I chuckle. "Sure." I walk into our room and grab one of my old college t-shirts and pair of sweatpants. "The pants have a drawstring. Will this do?" I ask when I return to her new room.

Bella nods in approval. "Yes, thank you. Um, do you or Garrett, uh, have a pair of boxers or some—something like that?"

I nod and grab her a pair of my boxer briefs. Bella leans over to turn on the taps and I get a good view of her ass. My God, this girl has an amazing ass.

I am shaken from my impure thoughts of her ass by her voice. "Can I ask how old you are? I mean, you look young, but I know you've been practicing law for two years now. And I also know that Garrett turns forty this year ..."

I chuckle at her sudden boldness and smile. "Well, I turned twenty-nine a few days ago."

Bella smiles. "Oh, happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"So, are you, like, gay, or—what do they call it—bisexual?" I shake my head and laugh when her blush appears on her faces. "I mean, I know that Garrett explained to me that he likes sex and doesn't see himself as gay or straight. I know he just sees something in someone that he likes and takes it from there," she continues.

"In a way, I am the same, but I would say that I am bisexual," I reply, somewhat agreeing with her assessment.

Bella nods her head and I see her bath is now filled.

"I will be in my room if you need me," I say and walk out to mine and Garrett's bedroom, pulling the door shut behind me. It doesn't take very long before there is a light knock on my bathroom door. I walk over and open it to find Bella standing there in my t-shirt and boxer briefs.

"Feeling better now that you're clean and wearing clean clothes?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks. I put the sweats on my bed; I will wear them later, if I get chilly. I mean, the shirt is long enough, isn't it? Do you think this is okay?"

"Flower, you are fully covered, so yes, it's okay. Would you like to join me and make something to eat?"

She nods her head and I walk her to the kitchen, showing her the house as I go. Almost right away, we both start working together to get dinner ready. As we move about cooking, we talk about different things. We work well together and time passes quickly.

"Well, this is so good to see; my pet and my baby girl working so well together." Bella and I both turn to see Garrett sitting at the table looking at us. "I will be calling your school tomorrow and letting them know that you won't be back there. I have already called Aro; he will have everything set up for you to join his school right away."

Bella runs around to Garrett and hugs him. "Thank you for coming for me, and letting me come here," she says with tears on her face.

I watch him smile at her. "It's really no problem. I just wish I could have gotten you here with me before all of this happened." I watch him wipe away her tears and kiss the top of her head.

The rest of the night we sit and talk, and eventually we move to the living room to watch a movie. Bella sits between Garrett and I. During the beginning of the movie, we are all sitting next to each other, but by the end, Bella's head is laying on Garrett's chest and her legs are resting on my lap. Garrett and I hold hands along the back of the sofa.

The next morning we head over to Alice's store. After Bella argues about Garrett and I spending too much money on her, and both of us telling her we would do it even if we have to buy them without her liking them or not, it didn't take long for Bella to start to relax and give us a fashion show. I laugh when Alice turns on her iPod, in which Bella does a little dance each time she came out in something new.

Tomorrow is Bella's eighteenth birthday. She has been living with Garrett and I, now, for twelve weeks. Renee pleaded guilty at Jasper's request and also turned in a few other people to get her sentence reduced. She now has a sentence of ten years with a minimum of six to serve, instead of the twenty five with a minimum of eighteen.

Bella has also started her senior year and was upset when Garrett told her she could not work. After she got into a huff and did not speak to him for four days, I had to step in. I was both pissed off about the fact she wanted to work and that she had upset Garrett. I ended up blowing up at her and we had our first fight. In the end, I told her she was to apologize to Garrett for being a brat and to get over the fact that Garrett and I are now taking care of her.

She did what I asked of her, but later that night I found her crying in the bathtub. I was overcome with guilt upon hearing her sobs. We talked it out and she told Garrett and I that she didn't want us to think she was like Renee. That explained why she didn't feel good about taking our money. We all came to an agreement that she would not work, but she insisted that she could keep the house clean and do most of the cooking.

Garrett and I still have our Dom and Sub time. We just work around Bella. This has become increasingly harder as time passes because she seems to be so curious about what we do. But after Garrett and I talked, we both agreed to not tell her much of anything until she turns eighteen.

I walk in to the kitchen and see her making dinner. I smile and walk over to her, and kiss her temple.

"Good evening, Flower. How was school today?" She smiles at me and I feel my heart flutter a little. The more time I spend with her, the more I have grown to love her. The love that I feel for her almost matches that of what I feel for Garrett. I feel guilty about it, but I cannot seem to stop the feelings and when I try to keep away from her, I cannot do it. Not even for a second.

"It was okay, but I got asked out again today." She snorts.

I try to hide my anger. It seemed that nearly every day for the first couple of weeks at her new school Bella was asked out. It had stopped. At least, I thought it had. Now I am back to wanting to kill the fucker who has dared to try and take what belongs to Garrett and I.

"You think Garrett will come and be my daddy in front of them? Or maybe you could play my college lover? I mean, you look young enough," she suggests. I gulp, hearing her use the word 'lover' when talking about me.

"We'll sort it all out. Don't worry, baby girl."

My head snaps and I see Garrett looking equally angry as I feel. And it appears he is just as jealous as I am. But there is something else there. Lust, maybe? He and I really need to talk about this. I've been ashamed of my feelings, but maybe he has them too.

"You will?" Bella asks, looking at him hopeful, and he nods his head.

Bella jumps in his arms and hugs him. "Yay, Daddy!" She giggles and grins at him. I watch his face and see a flash of lust in his eyes. I watch closely as he hugs her as I lean against the counter. It's strange that the mere thought of any boy or man touching Garrett or Bella has me almost flying into an angry rage, but seeing her with Garrett almost makes me feel complete inside.

Bella skips back to me and hugs me. Instinctively I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I look over her shoulders to see Garrett looking at us happily. I am taken by surprise when I feel her kiss my lips. I stand there as she lets me go and slides her body down until her feet are back on the floor. I try to busy myself by helping her finish dinner as Garrett sits at the table. The looks passing between Garrett and I tells me we have a lot to talk about. Once we have dinner ready, we all sit at the table.

"Baby girl, what do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Garrett asks her.

She looks between us and shrugs her shoulders. "As long as my two favorite guys are there, I don't care what we do," Bella says as she looks between us again.

Garrett and I shake our heads. Bella has got to be the most easy-going woman out there. She's not one to wear loads of makeup, want expensive jewelry, high dollar clothes or shoes. So far we have to beg her to accept anything that is high dollar or nice. Bella seems to have little time or want for expensive gifts and other things. As for getting ready to go out, she is able to be ready in half an hour and still look stunning. She doesn't sit around and primp and pram. She is way beyond her age at times.

We spend the night like we do every night—sitting on the sofa with Bella between us. Tonight she is resting her back and head on my chest with her legs on Garrett. I run my hand down her hair as we watch TV. It doesn't take to long for her to fall asleep.

"I'm going to take Flower up to her bed."

Garrett looks at me. "Okay, and then can you come to my office when you're done?"

I nod my head at him. I gently pick her up and carry her up the stairs to her room. Placing her on the bed in my old submissive quarters reminds me when I was the submissive in this room. I can see her submitting to me, and it shocks me to feel that way. I've never been the Dom type. I've always been more of a natural submissive.

I stroke my fingers along her face and give her a light kiss on her head. "Good night, my precious flower."

I walk out and head to Garrett's office. When I get there, I see that he's looking glum. I walk over and sit on his desk. I lean in and I kiss him.

"What is wrong?" I ask when we pull apart.

He sighs. "Just—I'm feeling my age and I'm finding things about myself that I am worried about." I tilt my head to the side and give him a confused look, waiting for him to explain.

"Remember when we discussed your limits that I had a curiosity and desire for a daddy kink situation?"

"Yes," I reply, remembering we had talked about it, but it is a hard limit for me. I can't see myself pretending he was my daddy.

"The need inside me for that desire to be fulfilled has come back tenfold, but not for you. But for Bella," he confesses. I watch him drop his face, hiding it in his hands. "I do love you so much, Edward. It's just that, well, I have always been fond of Bella. Moving here, I see what a stunning young woman she is, and that has made my feelings more intense. When she calls me 'daddy' ... I feel like I am about to come from that alone. I know she more than likely sees me as a father figure, but I just can't stop feeling like this for her."

I kneel down at his feet, ready to share my own confession of desire to have Isabella submit to me.

"You are disgusted by me, aren't you?" he asks softly when I don't say anything.

I grab his chin gently and shake my head at him. "No, Garrett, my love. I have to confess I have similar feelings about her. My feelings are more in the line of wanting to have her submit to me. I really want to dominate her."

Garrett chuckles a little. "She really is something, isn't she?" I nod my head in agreement.

"She has both of us grown men, on our knees, stripped bare and bleeding for her. Now you understand the hold you have on me, my sweet, loving pet." He cups my cheek and kisses me deeply. We spend a few minutes showing our affection and desire for the other in the kiss.

"Edward, I don't want to lose her, or see her hurt. We must keep this—these feelings—between us. I'm afraid that she would run, or blame herself if she knew." I know Bella will always be there with me and Garrett, but he is right. I let out a sigh and agree with him.

"Come to bed. I would like to please my Master, my lover," I say, holding out my hand for his.

He looks at me with love in his eyes. "Gladly, but I think I'm in the mood for making love to you, not dominating you tonight."

I smile as he begins to undo my shirt as we walk to our bedroom. We fall onto our bed and kiss and touch each other tenderly.

As we begin to fall asleep, I hear a door creek. I look around the room, but I see nothing. I shrug it off and cuddle with Garrett. Soon I fall into a dream-filled sleep. In my sexual-filled fantasy, I am being fucked by Garrett as I fuck my sweet little Flower.

The next day we both collect Bella from school. Garrett plays the overprotective father and I play the older, sexy boyfriend. We all chuckle as we drive away from the school, leaving the stunned jock with his mouth wide open. After we get home, we all get cleaned up and change for dinner. We are taking Bella to our favorite restaurant for her birthday dinner.

"Hello, I am Ben, and I will be you waiter this evening," we are greeted upon entering the restaurant.

I look at Ben and see that his eyes seem to be lingering on Bella's chest. We all order, but both Garrett and I are pissed off at Ben. As our dinner carries on, Ben doesn't seem to take the hint that Bella is not interested. Garrett and I are both ready to kill him.

"Here's my number, cutie. When daddy and his boyfriend go home, you can call me and I will help you carry on your birthday. You never know, I may be able to give you a treat worth screaming for," he cockily declares and winks at Bella. Both Garrett and I look at her in shock when she giggles in response.

She turns to Garrett and sweetly says, "How did he know I like to call you daddy? I mean, normally that's just in the bedroom." Without waiting for a response, Bella leans over and kisses Garrett right on the lips. I watch him hold the back of her neck and deepen their kiss with any hesitation.

She abruptly ends it and looks at me before moving to my lap. "Daddy, we can't forget our boyfriend." At that, she kisses me and as her mouth opens, I can't stop myself. I slip my tongue into her mouth and cup her head, kissing her deeply.

"Oh fuck! You are so fucking hot. I always wanted to share. Hell, babe, I got a friend and we're way younger than these old timers," Ben offers, looking over Bella. Teenage hormones.

Bella breaks our kiss, and turns and looks at him. "No dice, baby. You're nothing but a little boy. Besides, my daddy and our boyfriend are both really big and they know how to use it. You couldn't stand up to the competition. They fuck me so hard, I find myself trying to keep up with them."

Ben is about to response, but Bella doesn't give him a chance. "I have a Daddy and a Master, so I'm quite pleased, thank you very much. You and your little friends have no chance with me after these two have had me. Now that you have been rude to us on my birthday, maybe you could get the check," she orders with a death glare.

As the boy moves away, Garrett gives me a look that says 'go wait in the car'. I oblige. "Come on, Flower. Let's go wait for your daddy in the car." I hold back the chuckle as I walk her out, knowing Garrett is about to lose it on the manager.

We spend the rest of the night spoiling Bella. None of us bring up what she said at the restaurant, or did, for that matter. Both Garrett and I start to think that our girl may be feeling something for us, too. Later that night, we talk about it and just laugh it off. If only she knew…

It's another two weeks when I arrive home early to find Bella crying in her room. I quickly call Garrett to see if he can leave the bank early and come home before heading in to talk to her.

"Flower, what's wrong?" I ask with concern. I hate seeing her so upset.

Bella just shakes her head. I sit with her quietly, hoping she will open up to me. When she doesn't, I lose it.

"Isabella Swan, I want to know what is wrong!" I am shocked with my tone of voice. I sound like Garrett when he is reprimanding me in the play room.

Bella quickly sits up and looks at me. "Sorry."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Sir," she corrects.

I hold back my smile at how quickly she seems to have calmed down. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"

"Just it's ... I am a very dirty and bad person."

I frown at her confused. "What makes you say that?"

She lets out a sigh. "I've been watching you and Garrett when you're in the play room, and even in your bedroom. I have been dreaming about you and I like that, where… you are my Master, and I—I am your girl. I so want to be your girl. But as the weeks have past… I've fallen in love with you. I didn't mean to, I swear."

I try not to show my shock, but that was to no avail when I gasp at her revelation

"It's okay, baby girl, to feel that way," Garrett says as he walks in.

Bella keeps shaking her head. "But that's not it. I read up on daddy kink and I really like the way it sounds, and I dream about you being my daddy, too, Garrett. I dream of you spanking me and making me so wet. I've always felt something for you. That's why I looked for you two years ago. I'm also in love with you. See how dirty and bad I am? I don't want one guy; I want you both. I love you both. And I know I can't have either of you because you both have each other. I'm not sure I trust myself to stay away from you guys anymore. So I am going to move out. That's why I was crying. I found an apartment, and the landlord said I could move in three days." Bella sobs at the end and I pull her toward me.

"Like hell you are moving out! You are not going anywhere. I fucking want you, too, so much. I have always been a submissive, but you have brought out a Dom side in me that only seems to arise with you. And I do love Garrett—I am in love with him—but I am also in love with you," I proclaim, relieve I can finally admit my feelings to her.

Garrett kisses my head and pulls Bella up. "I'm in love with Edward and he is my submissive, but like him, I am in love with you, too. I love that you want me to be your daddy. And I'll tell you both one thing: if this is wrong—what we feel for each other—then I don't want to be right."

Bella looks at us both in shock. "You—you both want me?" Garrett and I nod our heads, but she doesn't seem to believe it. I pull her flush to me and kiss her. I make sure she can feel my hardness against her body. "This is what you do to me," I say before kissing her again.

"And this is what seeing this does to me," Garrett say as he pushes himself against Bella's ass. This only seems to excite us all as Garrett starts to kiss Bella neck.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, Master, more please," Bella begs with a small whimper.

Both Garrett and I groan as we lie on the bed with Bella between us. Without any words, Garrett and I move together and start to rub Bella through her lightweight shorts. As we stroke her and make her moan and pant, we are looking at each other. I can feel the swollen nub, and I pinch it, sending her over the edge. We kiss her and whisper sweet words of love to her as she comes down from her climax.

"Please, I want more. I want you, take me, make me all yours," Bella say as she rolls onto her knees between us. With her hands on the bed, her ass is in the air.

Garrett shakes his head. "Baby girl, we will do this right. Now I think you should go and have a nice warm bath, Bella. Edward and I will set up dinner. It looks like we have a long talk ahead of us." Bella pouts. When she doesn't move, Garrett and I both slap her ass at the same.

Garrett raises an eyebrow at me to assume my Dom position. "Move it now, Flower, or after we sort everything out, my first act as your master will be a spanking. And it will not be for pleasure." I harden my eyes at her.

Bella looks at me with lust, but when we hit her on the ass again, she groans. "Okay, I am going, but will you promise to always slap my bottom together?" Garrett and I just point to the bathroom. She huffs but goes anyways.

"Well, that was not expected," Garrett comments. "Seeing you dominate her made me as horny as hearing her call me 'daddy'." I nod my head because it was like that for me too. "We need to watch what we do. I say we wait and make sure she is trained well first. We should wait two, maybe three, months before we go all the way with her." I agree.

Garrett and I make dinner and are almost done when Bella walks in wearing the most sexy baby doll nightie I have ever seen in my life. When I let out a groan, I see Garrett look at me and I know the same things that are in my head are going through his.

We sit and eat dinner, but Garrett and I don't say anything about what Bella is wearing. After dinner, we all sit and talk about what we want, our limits and about training. Thankfully we are all on the same page.

Garrett is my Dom and Bella's Daddy. I am Garrett's submissive and Bella's trainee Dom. Bella is Garrett's little girl and my trainee submissive. I am going to help Bella train as a little girl and a submissive, and Garrett is going train me how to be Bella's Dom.

The limits we all have seem to be the same. And since Bella has never done anything, she is a clean slate and is open to do anything with us. Both Garrett and I are surprise that Bella's first kiss was the one she each gave us at the restaurant. Knowing that now, we are going to make sure that every one of her firsts are done in a special way.

As the weeks pass, everything seems to fall into place. Bella is a part of me and Garrett that we did not realize was missing.

It takes ten weeks before we're all in agreement to take the final step with Bella. Training her on how to move, sit, and act like a submissive has been fun and she is eager to learn. We have not been doing much more than touching and kissing along with some oral. Garrett and I are also helping Bella put in a butt plug, as we intend to do all her firsts in one special night.

We all agree that it will us three in our master bedroom. We also talked about how we would do what and, as I have never been with a woman and Bella said that she wants to show her daddy how dirty she is, how I would take all of Bella's firsts.

About an hour ago we gave Bella some pain killers to help with any pain she will feel. Garrett and I have done up our room and are now waiting for Bella to join as.

"This is it; our life is about to be compete." I look at Garrett and smile. He returns the smile and leans in to kiss me, lightly stroking my arms. "You make me so proud. You've done so well these past weeks," he says with pride. I feel a light blush as he kisses me again. We hear the door open and both look up to see Bella walking in wearing nothing but a ribbon.

Garrett moves away from me and I walk over to her. "Are you ready for this, Flower?" She smiles at me, nodding her head.

I kiss her hard on the lips and walk her back toward the bed. Bella looks at me up and down, but her eyes linger on my cock. She bites her lip and drops to her knees to take me in her mouth. My hands natural go to her hair and I wrap my hands into it. As she moves, I can't stop myself from thrusting in and out of her hot, little mouth.

"Oh, fuck, beautiful flower, I am going to come. Take it all," I demand and I feel myself explode in her mouth. Keeping her hair wrapped around my hands, she licks me clean. I pull her up and kiss her mouth. I let her hair go, pick her up and lay her on the bed. I spread her legs and start to lick her sweet, little pussy. I flick her clit and alternate to fucking her with my tongue. Within seconds, she is screaming my name.

I crawl up her small body and move to her tits. "Garrett, love, taste that sweet pussy of hers while I fuck her glorious tits. Make her good and wet. I want to know that she's more than ready for me to take her." As I stroke myself against her tits, Garrett fucks her with his mouth. When Garrett makes her scream out in pleasure, I feel my ecstasy and spill all over her breasts. I roll over and watch Garrett hungrily licks Bella's breast clean and share it with her in a kiss.

I recover and I am ready to be inside of her instantly. Garrett moves up higher and begins to fuck her mouth. I move between her legs and stroke myself against her little nub a few times before slowly pushing in. When her hips rotate to meet my next thrust, I slip in a little more until I push in fully in one fast movement. She howls out in pain, and I stop all movements and Garrett moves back. I kiss away the tears and she starts to move her hips a little. She nods at me, signaling me that she's okay, and I begin thrusting. Never in my life have I felt this. I watch her smile and I lean over her.

"Garrett, please fuck me. Fuck my ass, please," I groan out, needing him with us too. Within seconds, I feel him enter me, still wet from fucking Bella's mouth. Garrett thrusts make me thrust into Bella more and she comes around my cock time and time again. As I feel Garrett come inside me, I empty myself inside Bella.

I look at Bella as Garrett kisses my back. My cock instantly begins to harden again. I sure feel like a machine tonight. "One last first tonight, Flower." Bella smiles, silently agreeing.

"Lay down, Garrett," I say. Garrett has already cleaned himself up in preparation of what is coming next. When he is in the center of the bed next to Bella, I stroke him and finger Bella at the same time. Once he is hard, I move Bella to straddle his big cock. I line them up and push her little hips down as her juicy, little cunt swallows his big, thick cock.

Once he has set a nice, slow rhythm, I push her chest down to his and pull out the large plug that has been seated in her ass. I lube up her tight hole and press the tip of my hard cock to her puckered little hole. "Deep breaths, Flower," I say as I push slowly inside her ass.

When I am all the way in, I can feel Garrett's thick cock pushing against mine, her walls between us. I set our movements and we rock together as if we've been doing this for years.

I feel like I am about to come, and the wetness gushing from Bella tells me she is coming or is about to. "Come with me, both of you. Come with me," Garrett groans out.

And just like that, we all come together.

"We're going to be together forever. I can't live any other way," Bella says as she lays exhaustingly on Garrett. We clean her up and move her up the bed. I lay in bed next to Bella and soon she is sound asleep between us.

"I'm so fucking glad we get to keep her," Garrett says and I smile at him.

"I'm going to fucking marry her because I love her and that way no one but her can take her away from us," I say.

I hear Garrett chuckle. "I know that you will." I look at him feeling a little guilty, but he shakes his head at me. "I will always be her daddy. You're her master and will be her husband. I am happy with that, and to see her marry you will be a dream come true for me. My little girl and my pet, married to each other, but both still belonging to me."

"Forever," I say, kissing his lips before cuddling back to my future wife, who is wrapped in her daddy and my master's loving arms.

The next morning I wake up to feeling Bella rubbing herself against me. I look at her and see that she is still asleep. I start to moan and it wakes her. She looks at me and gives me the most pleading look I have ever seen.

"Flower, you must be sore," I rasp out, feeling myself already hard.

She shakes her head at me. "Please, fuck me." Without another though, I start to fuck her pussy.

"Is this a two-person party or can I join?" Garrett asks as I look at him. I roll over so Bella is on top of me.

"Fuck her ass," I order. Garrett gets himself and Bella's ass ready before pushing himself in her. We begin moving together.

Bella pants. "Want to stay—with you both—forever." I nod my head at her and suck on her neck as Garrett takes the other side.

"Make me yours, both of you. Make me belong to you." Her chanting makes us all find our release together. We spend most of the day in bed, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

It has been four months since the three of us have been in this new relationship. We always sleep together in the same bed. Again, the submissive bedroom is empty, and none of us would have it any other way. Life with the three of us has been amazing thus far and it only improves as we learn more about each other. We seem to have it well-balanced between all of us so everyone can get everything they need from the relationship.

I walk in and see Bella working the last of her school work. "Hey, Flower," I say and kiss her forehead.

She smiles at me, tilting her head and kisses my lips. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head at her. "No. You're busy working anyways."

"Please, I need break from this." She glares at her books.

"I will give you a break, but you don't need to feed me," I say, kissing her again. I pull back and look into her eyes. "I am so in love with you, Isabella Swan."

She blushes. "I am so in love with you, Edward Cullen."

I pull Bella away from the table and take her to the living room. We sit and cuddle together while watching a movie for about an hour before Garrett comes in and kisses us both. "What's going on here?"

Bella and I look at him, but I do the talking. "She was in need of a break from school work."

He nods his head at me. "Just two more weeks and she'll be done." Bella and I nod our heads at him.

After another hour, Bella goes back to work and I help her as Garrett makes dinner. Before we begin eating, he sits down and Bella and I look at him. "Garrett Carlton, we are so in love with you," we say in unison.

He chuckles. "Good because I love you Isabella Swan and you, too, Edward Cullen."

That night we each make love to each other in perfect harmony.

Two days later Bella gives us the look that says she's wants playtime in the playroom with us. We are more than happy to oblige.

"Isabella, I want you naked and in position in the play room in twenty minutes. Do you understand?" I order her. "Answer me."

"Yes, Master, your slave understands."

"Go," I say. Bella stands up and kisses us both.

Garrett stands before me and I bow my head in respect of my master. "Pet, what would you like to do?" my master asks. "Look at me and answer."

I look up and respectfully answer, "I would like to be her Dom, spank her, and take her on the St. Andrew cross with her daddy watching us."

Garrett smirks at me. "I think you two are more than ready for this." I smirk back and he kisses me. We work together to decide what will happen and when Garrett will join in.

Entering the play room as a Dom instead of a submissive is a whole new feeling. Usually I am relaxed and perfectly at peace. I don't regret this decision nor do I doubt my ability to take care of my submissive. This is just the other side of the coin. I see my flower; she is naked and kneeling in the center of the room. I know she hears my bare feet pad across the floor. I know she hears her daddy move over to the leather chair. I can see her excitement across her skin.

I move to the wall and remove the items I will be using on my sweet flower—a fur flogger, leather ankle and wrist cuffs, nipple clamps, and lube. I place everything on the tray and show my master. Master nods his head in approval, and I set the tray down.

With my slave still kneeling on the floor in the perfect submissive pose of waiting, I drop to my knees before my master. "Yes, my pet?"

"Master, your pet would first like to please his master before your pet tends to his slave."

"By all means, pet, you may swallow my cock," he says as he stands up.

I crawl closer and remove my master from his pants. His fingers thread into my hair and he pushes my open mouth with his hard cock. "Hold still, pet. This is going to be rough and hard. Don't waste any of the treat I am going to give you."

He holds my head and just like I enjoy him doing, he fucks my mouth with hard, deep thrusts. He pulls my hair as he gets closer and I moan in pleasure, knowing I am pleasing my master. All too soon his cock is pushed deeply into my throat and I swallow his treat. I lick him clean and stand. My master kisses me deeply, and rubs his hand across my jean-encased hardness.

"Go tend to my little girl, my pet, and show her daddy just what a great master you are for her," my master commands. And who I am to disappoint my master.

I make my way over to my flower and see she has not moved. I am proud of her, and I intend to show her just how proud I am.

"My sweet little flower, what is your color?"

"Green, Master," she response obediently.

"Show your master how much you want to please him. You may use your mouth and hands," I order. My sweet flower doesn't disappoint and soon she is swallowing the head of my cock down her little throat.

I check her color several times and before I am done with this scene, I have used the fur-tipped flogger to make her come. I have fucked her sweet pussy, and made her suck her daddy's cock as I took her ass doggie style in front of my master.

It is the best and last of our scene. My master takes my ass while I bury my face in his little girl's sweet pussy. In the end, both Bella and I are so high in some sort of sub-space of ecstasy that my master and her daddy goes about the aftercare.

Today is Bella's graduation. It is also the day I plan on asking her to marry me. I love her so much and Garrett does too, but she and I are the two that should marry. As Bella's daddy, Garrett has given me permission to do so, and it is what I want more than life itself. Both Garrett and I have talked about it and as he has legal guardianship over her, he would be unable to marry her, but he has rights should anything happen to her. Once she graduates and we get married, however, he still wants to be her daddy.

We watch her receive her diploma and throw her cap in the air. After the ceremony we go home, where Garrett and I have a special night planned for her. Entering the foyer, I turn and kneel in front of her.

"Isabella Swan, I met Garrett three years ago and he became my life, my friend, my lover, and my Dom. I never thought something was missing, but then just over a year ago, you came into my life and things have never been better. You are my best friend, my lover, my submissive, and now I want you to be my wife." I show her the ring. She jumps out of her daddy's arms and into my arms screaming "yes" over and over again.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N: There may be an out-take or two in the future for this, but as of now there is none started of scheduled, we have our plates full at the moment on Meeting Her Needs, a Halloween story for 2013, Christmas Story for 2013, an original fiction we've been working on, and several other combined as well as separate things. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky & Kasi~**


End file.
